


Silent Seduction

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, The author has too much time on their hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: On the way back from a mission, Jacob Frye spots something interesting at the local library





	Silent Seduction

Finishing up an early morning mission, Jacob Frye was on his way back to the Red Lion pub. Walking along the rooftops, he was looking forward to dropping a few things off and maybe catching a quick nap before his date tonight. As he jumped onto the roof of the public library, he looked down through the glass ceiling.

Kneeling down to get a closer look, he saw something that captivated him: You. Jacob knew the library was one of your favorite places, in fact he knew it was one of the few places that truly made you happy. On your days off, you often spent hours there pouring through everything that caught your interest. Jacob couldn’t help but smile when he listened to you talk about all the things you found fascinating.

Glad for the chance to see you earlier than planned he carefully made his way down to ground. Jacob walked inside and headed up the stairs, hoping he would be able to find you before you found him. Moving as quietly as he could, he looked through all the aisles until he spotted you. Seeing that you were distracted, Jacob walked towards you, dragging his fingers along all the books as he did so.

Perusing through the French History section, you were looking through their selection of books about the Revolution. Seeing that they had copies of a two volume set that you loved, you pulled both out to take home. As you did so, something caught your attention, a familiar scent. A mixture of whisky, gunpowder and leather, a scent that was not to be found in books. A scent that could only come from one place. 

Suddenly feeling arms wrapped around you and a pair of soft lips on your neck, you instantly melted inside.

“Hello Love” purred that voice of his.

“Hello Jacob. What are you doing here?” You said blushing.

“I was just on my way back to the pub when I saw you and I thought to myself ‘Why not stop by” He said, kissing your cheek. “I’ve missed you all morning.”

“Me too. I hate when you have to leave before I get up.” You replied.

“Same here, especially when I have to miss out on my breakfast because of it” He smirked.

Blushing at the innuendo you said “Jacob Frye, only you could make something so innocent sound so dirty.”

“What can I say love? It’s a gift.” He replied, bringing you in for a kiss and letting his hands roam free over you.

“Jacob, we are in public.” You warned him.

“I know, that’s half the fun” He replied smiling “Any place in here we can go?”

“You seriously want to do this here?” You asked incredulously

“Mmmmhmmm”

“Why may I ask?”

“Because there is no way we will make it back to the pub before I ravage you” He said, sinfully.“Besides, can you honestly tell me you have never considered it?’

Conceding the point “Well, there are study rooms...” You said between kisses.

“Study rooms?” he asked.

“Rooms we can go into and lock the door.” You said. “But we will have to be quiet.”

“Lead the way.”

Walking across the building, the two of you reached the area in which the study rooms were located. Seeing that one was unoccupied, the two of you went inside and shut the door. The room consisted of a conference table and a few chairs. Placing you coat over the window as best you could, Jacob quickly got rid of his coat and hat and pulled you to him with his hands making their way up your skirt.

Pulling you in for another kiss, he gently laid you down on the table and knelt down, pulling your hips to him. Tracing a finger between your legs, he moved the fabric of your knickers aside and began feasting on you.

Biting down on your hand, you did everything you could to keep quiet. Not knowing if others could hear you, the last thing you wanted was for the both of you to be found out. The harder Jacob went at you, the harder you had to bite down. It was a miracle you hadn’t drawn blood yet.

As he devoured you, Jacob reached below and opened up his trousers and slid them down. Looking up at you, he saw that you were still biting your hand, so he took off his red tie as well and handed it to you. Gratefully taking it, you tied it around your mouth and rubbed your now sore hand.

Standing up straight, Jacob turned you over and slid himself inside. Taking hold of both of your wrists, knowing that you enjoyed that, he found a quick and very pleasurable rhythm, pleasurable enough that he found himself having to bite his own hand just to keep quiet.

Wanting to send Jacob over the edge for his naughtiness, you brought your legs together as tightly as you could and remembering a few tricks from before, willed your muscles to grip him tightly, much like a gloved hand. Hearing Jacob utter the word “Fuck” told you that it had worked and he would be done for sooner than he thought.

Thinking there was nothing for it, Jacob decided to end it. Plunging himself in harder and faster, he felt that the two of you were in sync with each other and all he could think to do was hold on to you and hold on he did as the both of you came together.

The two of you remained silent for a moment before you reached up and removed Jacob’s tie. Turning to face him, Jacob was still trying to catch his breath.

“Did you get enough to eat?” You asked cheekily.

Looking up at you, Jacob licked his lips and said “For now, but there is always room for more”

Slowly making yourselves more presentable, you asked” Do you think anyone heard us?”

“If they did, we will find out soon enough.” He said.

Grabbing the books and your coat, you stuck your head out and saw that no one was around. Making your way to the desk, the two of you did your best to look innocent, well more like you tried to look innocent, Jacob looked much like Jacob did anytime he did something he wasn’t supposed to. If anyone was onto you, they gave no indication.

After checking out, the two of you walked outside.

“Yet another place I won’t be able to look at again without blushing. Thank you love” You said smirking.

“I’m pretty sure we are not the first people to do what we just did.” Jacob replied. 

“You’re probably right.” You replied. Thinking for a moment you asked “Do you want to grab breakfast? You had yours, I haven’t had mine.”


End file.
